Futon
by Cybille
Summary: A small MidoTaka oneshot, slightly covering Takao's day as being a student at TMDU as well.


_Stupid alarm clock. I wanted to stay in bed a little longer, it's so warm here._

As Takao turned off the alarm on his phone, he felt Midorima's arms wrap around him from behind. "Not yet," he muttered, sighing into his back. "Lectures don't wait, Shin-chan," Takao wiggled free and got out of the futon, turning back to see his significant other looking at him, pouting. "I don't have any today," Midorima stretched himself and snuggled back into his pillow, trying to woo Takao back. "Have a little more compassion, Shin-chan! You know prof. Toriyama is going to mangle me if I miss any more lessons!" he laughed as he briskly walked to the bathroom to get himself ready. _I sure hope Shin-chan will make me a bento while I shower,_ he thought as he turned the tap on. _He ought to, I make him lunch every day!_

To Takao's disappointment, however, Midorima was still basking in the warmth under the blanket he had left him with. He could had sworn he was snoring lightly. Paying no mind to his stretched-out body across the floor, Kazunari stepped over him, half-wishing he had instead stepped on him, to the cupboard to dress. As he changed into his clothes, he kept glancing behind himself to see whether his lover was watching him or not. _You must be joking, Shin-chan,_ he dismayed as Midorima was still sound asleep, facing away from him.

It was only when Takao brought him a cup of coffee and a piece of toast when the green-haired man stirred from sleep. Having set them on the small table next to the futon, he squatted down, and slid his fingers through Midorima's hair. As he got on to one of his elbows, he placed his hand around the back of Takao's neck, and pulled him into a kiss. _Stop it, you idiot, I want to be angry with you a little more!_ He sighed from content as they pressed their lips together, his cat, Shi, shamelessly watching. "You didn't wish me good morning before," Midorima said, reaching out to grab the cup, still looking at the raven-haired man. "Neither did you!" "Good morning." Takao huffed. "Morning, Shin-chan." Having sipped the dark beverage, Shintarō sat up. "I'm sorry I didn't make you lunch while you were in the shower. Are you angry with me?" _Yes!_ "Of course not, Shin-chan. But I got to go now, see ya tonight." Having given Midorima one last kiss, he bolted out of the room, grabbed his bag by the door and ran out, leaving his lover stare ominously at the black cat sniffing his toast.

Throughout the day Takao found himself dozing off in lectures, thinking what he would be doing instead if he had stayed home. _I definitely wouldn't be listening to old lady Rōō's nasty texts about bowel diseases,_ he thought as he dared text Midorima, saying how bored he was. Immediately, though, the same old lady was breathing down his neck. "Mr. Takao seems to already know everything about IBD? Well, would you like to write me a thesis on that?" she drawled, her voice a strange mix of slobber and throat. "I was just texting my dentist, Mrs. Rōō!" Kazunari yelped, trying to hide himself from the woman's gaze; he felt as if staring face to face with an enraged bull. "Humph!" the old woman exclaimed and waddled back to the blackboard, sketching intestines. _Why on earth did I have to sit in the first row today?_

The moment Takao opened the door to their flat, he was overrun by delicious foodsmells, so savory and mouthwatering. As he stood there, sniffing the air around him, Midorima emerged from the kitchen, a ladle in his hands. "Welcome home," he greeted as he hugged him, affectionately rubbing his nose against Takao's. "Good to be home, Shin-chan!" Takao smiled, pushing his face to the warmth of Shintarō's chest. _He's so lovable today._ "What are you making?" "Rice, fried fish, and some kimchi on the side." _What?! How sweet! Wait, don't tell me..._ "Thank you, Shin-chan," Kazunari gingerly drawled and pecked his lover.

"You didn't make kimchi just to get lucky tonight, didn't you?" Takao asked when they were under the futon, hours later. "No," Midorima muttered against his neck, placing small kisses as he descended along it. "You lie," Kazunari grinned widely when Shintarō looked at him, frowning. "I'm not lying. Kimchi was an apology - for not making you lunch even though you make me a bento every day I have classes -, but if it also means I get to have sex with you, I'll indulge gladly." _Don't look at me with eyes like that, idiot..._ "Oh, Shin-chan, speaking such lewd things so loudly!" Takao laughed as Shin-chan tickled him, taking off his t-shirt. "Ugh, shut up," Midorima smiled and kissed Kazunari, the latter folding his arms around the other's neck.


End file.
